Like You're Heartless
by Dark2
Summary: How long was Trunks trapped in his hell of confinement? Too long...


Disclaimer: The chances of me owning this is slim to none.   
  
IMPORTANT NOTES: Completely the same!! I know, I know, I keep doing this! But don't bitch, this is the last time. I'll be updating as soon as possible. I hope... and I don't own the midi file below!   
  
Like You're Heartless...   
  
Chapter One - [ Great Warrior ][1]   
  
  
****** Trunks' Confinement ******  
  
Here I am, sitting alone in the dark, and I mean completely dark. I'm truly in hell, it's even worse than the androids terrorizing my homeland. No one to talk to, completely confined with nowhere to go. I could walk for a long time until cold sweats bear over my head, an indication that I attempted for a long time.  
  
Laying on the cold ground on my backside, I awkwardly gaze at the dark emptiness above me. I stare into it constantly… nothing. Everything's the same. Black and cold, that's how it is!! For one thing, I know I been here for a long time, too long…  
  
Not once, I had the urge to use the bathroom or eat anything at all. Since I'm half saiyan, that worries me. I continued to gaze into the empty void, lost in thought. Then, again, it's better to keep it that way than to talk to myself. If that were to happen, then I'd kill myself already.  
  
How I arrive here, you ask? To make the story short, I went to tell my friends in the past about the good news. The good news that I killed Android 17 and 18. Obviously, I traveled using my time machine. But along the way, the machine began to malfunction in the time stream and decided to crash land in the nearest portal. If I didn't, I'd call the time machine my new home.  
  
For the rest, you can probably guess. I crash landed somewhere by a huge gate, escaping with a few cuts. My time machine was totaled, the next thing I know, that woman appeared out of nowhere. So basically, I asked where I am, and soon found out I'm not supposed to be here and that she's the guardian of this place.   
  
  
Sailor Pluto. A name that I won't forget. Tall, tan, green hair, and a set of crimson eyes, but exotic? That's hard to forget too. If she weren't my enemy, I gladly be a friend. Stubborn bitch!   
  
When my guard were down, she attacks me with her key like staff by forming a purple energy wave at the tip. Reading her lips, she whispered, 'Dead Scream'. Following that, she shot the energy wave. Defending myself, I extended both my hands, and revert it back to the guardian. Her own blast sent her flying back a few feet. Tempted to help her, a dark shadowy liquid crept from behind me threatens to engulf me. It was too fast, and I lost... that's, that's how I ended up in hell...  
  
CRACK!!  
  
I sat up to the loud sound. Everywhere I turn, white cracks embraced the darkness. It grew bigger and bigger, until it finally the darkness cracked open completely . My living hell had been broken! I am now free, but why? I constantly asked myself that question as I stood in the purple mist. I decided to walk around, when an open gate was in view. It began to close slowly. Immediately, I turn super saiyan, and made my departure. Anything was better than staying here. That's it for now, until then...  
  
****** Where Am I? ******  
  
Trunks stood on a balcony with an apartment completely empty. "Where am I?" Trunks questioned, gazing up at the red sky and upon the city below him.   
  
Like the apartment, the city itself is empty too. That worried Trunks, not because due to the fact the buildings were damaged, what worried him even more is where are all the people? Even during the reign of terror the androids, he could detect life signatures in cities in ruined worse than this. But, here: nothing.  
  
Suddenly, his sense begins to tingle, but why? "Someone's still alive," Trunks declared to himself, shifting his eyes to the east of the city. Something undeniably was going down, between evil and good…  
  
Hovering off the balcony, his eyes set intently to where the life force is. "I'd better check it out!" Trunks confirmed as he flew off.  
  
****** Lost Hope ******  
  
  
"Seiya, move out of the way!" Usagi screamed as Galaxia shot a golden energy wave headed directly toward Seiya. After being knock around senselessly by the golden senshi, Seiya didn't have the strength to move. She had no choice but to watch her very life end with a tragic demise. Yaten took it upon herself not let it happen as she ran toward Seiya.  
  
"No, wait!" Taiki shouted in despair.  
  
"Chibi!" Chibi Chibi cried, holding onto Taiki's leg, closing her eyes in fear.  
  
"You idiot, get out the way!" Yaten shouted as she ran closer toward Seiya. With a crash, Seiya were shoved out of the way, safe from the attack. But unlike the leader of the Starlights, Yaten weren't as fortunate as the energy wave impacted against her chest. In near-death, the silver haired woman crashed down violently in the end result.  
  
"Yaten!" Seyia gasped, watching her fellow senshi lain on the ground with a knock away from death door. Immediately, Taiki ran over to aid her, leaving Chibi Chibi standing alone.   
  
Galaxia stood atop a broken bus, delighted by the pain and suffering she caused to these low-life. "So…" Galaxia directed to Usagi, whom could only watch on hopelessly on what took place. "What are you going to do now, Princess of the Moon?"she sneered mockingly.  
  
Usagi clenched her fist with a mixture of sorrow and anger. "Why are you doing this?!" Usagi demanded as a tear stream down her face. "Tell me!!"  
  
Like a sick sense of humor, Galaxia laughed cruelly at Usagi. To her, it was priceless when anyone breaks down due because of pure 'emotion'. "Why? Because I'm the most powerful senshi who ever lives. Everybody will all bow down to my power!" she answered proudly. "And there's nothing you can do about it!"  
  
Seiya and Taiki could only watch reluctantly at Gaxlaxia's speech. At the same time, they fear the worst for Yaten. Her pulse constantly grew thinner, and the fact that every bones felt like it's broken wasn't helping.  
  
"Dammit, who can stop Galaxia?" Seiya muttered, painfully nursing her injured left shoulder.   
  
"I don't know…" Taiki whispered.  
  
Complete silence fills the atmosphere. Frowning, the impatient Galaxia was not impress by it's profoundness. "What's the matter? Can't talk?" she mocked.   
  
"Shut up, just shut up!" Usagi cried. Her mind was haunted by the images of her friends' death. First the inners sacrifice their lives in order to save the Starlight's. If that wasn't enough, the near betrayal of Haruka and Michiru costed Setsuna and Hotaru their starseeds. When the two 'traitors' came to their senses, they attempted to kill Galaxia. In the end, all of the senshi's their star seeds were taken away. Seeing them all die, she couldn't do a thing about it!  
  
"Chibi Chibi," a voice squeaked, tugging down on Usagi fuku.  
  
Turning her attention downward, Chibi Chibi were right front of Usagi.  
  
"Chibi Chibi…" Chibi Chibi questioned with a hint of sadness. It broke Usagi's heart exceedingly to see a young child to see so much. "What are you doing here?!" Usagi whispered sharply. "It's not safe."  
  
Galaxia bored a grim smirk and asked, "So, you care about her?"  
  
Shifting her glance back to Galaxia, Usagi stood silent.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Usagi nodded sadly. She felt so pitiful right now.  
  
A look of disgust crossed the golden senshi's face. "Hmmp! Foolish, indeed," Galaxia scoffed at the gesture. Emitting a golden energy, Usagi and the rest of the senshi watches in pure shock as she shot a golden energy wave at the two.  
  
"Usagi, NO!" Seiya screamed. Taiki voice was too throbbed to even speak, knowing that Usagi and Chibi Chibi will soon join their princess along with the rest of the senshi very soon.  
  
Usagi held Chibi Chibi tightly deeply close to her chest. "Don't worry, I'll protect you, no matter what," Usagi whispered softly, in hope to reassure the frighten child. The golden energy drew closer. Usagi closed her eyes tightly as well as Chibi-Chibi, ready to feel the pains of death.  
  
"BURNING ATTACK!!"  
  
****** End Game ******  
Dark here. Not much to say. But if you like it or hate it, let me know.   
  


   [1]: http://www.reactor.sony-world.com/mid%27/7greatwar.mid



End file.
